


Seasons Changing

by Intrstlr



Series: In Afterlife [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bad Ending, Coping, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: Were Sora's eyes always that blue?





	Seasons Changing

Sora held you roughly. Held you close, pushed your two bodies together until your back hit the kitchen wall of your little home. He wasted no time letting you breathe and took your lips hungrily.

The seasons in the afterlife were slowly changing. Winter had come by, and spring season was near, with the occasional bite of cold wind as it transitioned. Greens were starting to peek amidst the whites, and the chirping of birds were clearer each day.

While Sora kissed you roughly and felt his hands wander to the hem of your flimsy nightdress to raise them, your eyes turned to the clear sky.

_ Everything is blue._

You feel him caress your upper thighs and raised one against his. He felt closer to you, but your eyes focused on how clear and blue the sky was just above your window. A little bite of your lower lip brought you back to reality, and faced Sora.

Your hands find their way to Sora's face as he deepened the rough kiss. You rest one of your palms on his neck. The other, caressed his forehead.

"Sora.." You breathed when the kiss broke for a second or two. He looked at you and gave an intimate grin. You smiled back, noticing his hooded eyes entranced by that rough makeout session you two had just shared.

Were his eyes always been this blue?

"Take me against the dinner table, baby." You cooed. He was just so cute that you wouldn't mind letting him eat you up until there was nothing of you left.

Sora obliged, his grin wider as he pulled you off the wall and led you to the sturdy wooden table. Once again, you were on your back, albeit lying this time.

"How do you want me?" He growled. You never expected Sora to turn feral.

"How ever you want me, Sora." you smiled, spreading your legs and feeling him lunge against you.

You feel his face on your chest, and instinctively you hold him, caressing his chocolate brown locks. When he rose to meet your eyes, they were back to those innocuous blue orbs that seemed to glint. You breathed. Sora was absolutely breathtaking.

"I.. I'm sorry. I think I was too rough with the kiss.. I didn't.. I'd never want to hurt you..." He mumbled, helping you sit up.

"It's okay, Sora. There's a little darkness in everyone's hearts. We're both not excluded from that fact." You assured him.

"This is the afterlife, Sora. No one can be hurt by the darkness. Not me. Nor you." you continued, resting your hands on his and gazing on his eyes.

_ Everything is blue _.

His hands grasp yours, before one leaves your palm and caresses your cheek. Sora leans in to kiss you gently, and you oblige. You sigh in content, savoring his softness akin to a vision of the morning just ready to rise.

He pulls away, removing his tank top. On his skin you could see wounds and scars that have long faded, and the emotional pain that came with them. You palm his stomach upwards to his chest where a large faded keloid scar rested, and gently kissed the heart of that area.

"You wouldn't be hurt like this anymore when you're here, Sora.." You kissed his forehead, running your palms all over the scars on his body. He shuddered at your cold touch, slightly confused as to why your fingertips were like ice while his felt like blood was still pumping into his system.

_ Lies, lies. Grey lies. Everything is grey _.

You knew.

"I'll keep you safe." You mumble against his spiky, chocolate locks. He nodded.

"I'll keep you safe, too (name)."

He trails small kisses all over your neck downwards until his kisses arrive at your breasts. He gives a gently suck and you giggle at his actions.

"Hey! That tickles!!" you complained between fits giggles and you look down to see Sora grinning playfully at you.

"Remember when we made a raft on the lake last summer?" He placed one last kiss on your soft mounds and asked you.

"The wooden raft we made and rode?" you wondered.

"Yeah. The one where I ate you out in broad daylight right in the middle of the lake?" He smirked, trailing soft kisses downwards until he reached your stomach.

"I do. You're so shameless." You blushed. Looking away. Sora kissed south, until he reached the mound of your bare pussy. Gently, he raised your thighs apart and kissed your pubic bone. You breathe sharply.

You felt a muscle probe into your slit and gasp. It moved up and down, teasing your slit. You could feel Sora smile against your slit as he continued lapping on them.

"Ah, Sora… Sora.." You squirmed on the hard surface of the wooden table. Sora didn't stop his ministrations, inserting a finger inside your cavern that sent your vision pummelling in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Sora whispered, pulling his mouth away from your area and smiling at you, evidence of your arousal dribbling on his lips. You nod your head and he went back to eating you out.

Your hands grab Sora's brown spiky locks, tugging at them gently to encourage him to go further. He breathed on your clit before latching his mouth on it, giving a gentle suck. You whimpered.

"Sora.. Sora.. Sora… Sora.." you chanted his name like a prayer as he drove you to pleasure.

_ "God.. Sora.. Just take me already.."_

He abruptly pulls his mouth away from your clit, your arousal still staining his lips to his chin, looking at you lovingly.

"(Name), I love you."

Sora unzipped the fly of his pants and thrusts his erect manhood into you. You gasp at the feeling of fullness, reminiscing the days you shared with Sora in this afterlife. How you two ended up making love every day in this little sanctuary you two had.

You hold him close as he sheathed himself deeper, rocking both of you into pleasure. Sora moaned in delight, and you could feel his and your arousal cream your entrance and onto the wooden table.

You raise your legs higher, and Sora went deeper, grinding against you wantonly as your moans get louder.

"You have the nerve to call me shameless? You should hear yourself moaning right now." Sora teased, his thrusts becoming more feverish. You smiled back, kissing the corner of his mouth. You suddenly pushed him back, with you now on top of him and his erection still inside you.

"For that comment, you stay down there." you playfully smacked him on the arm and adjusted your position. Sora gave a childish frown. Like you had just stolen his goldfish or something.

You started to ride Sora, giving an experimental rock of your hips against his and driving his member deep into you. He gave a surprised gasp.

"... Can you… Ride me faster?" He blushed.

You grinned, holding him by his lower torso and began to rock up and down against his cock a little bit faster.

From your view you could see how flustered Sora was, his face etched a lewd expression as he moaned in delight.

" Ungh.. Ugh..(Name)... Please go faster.." He pleaded between moans. And faster you went, sliding his cock inside your hot cavern with ease and felt your orgasm building up.

"Agh.. Sora.. Sora… S-Sora.." You gasped for breath, eliciting a high pitched moan and threw your head back as you rode him faster, feeling your pussy contract. The sound of skin slapping skin aroused you and him more.

"Oh god.. Oh god.. (N-Name)... Please… I

I want to come inside you.. I love you so much please…" Sora chanted, holding the supple skin of your hips and thighs for dear life. You could feel his milk dripping into you, pleading to be released deep in you.

"Fuck…. Sora..!!!" You cussed as your orgasm has finally been reached, and you felt Sora tumbling into his release, feeling his seed coating your slit.

You bowed your head, gasping for air in exhaustion, not minding the mess and the stench of sex you two had left all over the dinner table. Not minding Sora's cock go flaccid inside you, but still continuing to gently rock against it.

You peer into Sora, one of his arms covering his eyes as he gasped for air as well. The two of you were coated with sweat and cum.

"That was… Amazing…" Sora opened one eye, chuckling in exhaustion. You could see that his cum had spilled all the way from inside of you to little drips coating his stomach. Absentmindedly, you dab your finger into one of the droplets and licked them.

Sora blushed.

"Thank you for the hearty breakfast, Sora~" you cooed, helping him sit up. He held you close and embraced your naked form, gently kissing you on your lips.

"I love you.." He whispered.

You didn't say anything. Despite it being already a year and a half since you started all this. Since you and him started _ making love _ all over the goddamned house. Even outside of the house. The whole afterlife was his and your place.

".. (Name)..." He mumbled, a sad tone coming along with it.

"Why won't you ever tell me you love me…?" Sora continued.

You look at him. You know.

_ Everything is blue. _

"Because, Sora. You'll forget me."

Sora had a wild expression on his face. He was confused now.

"Forget you…? (Name), I would never! What are you talking about?!" His grip on you tightened.

"I… You'll forget me, Sora. All the memories you've made here will remain with me. In my heart." You caress his face. You noticed his skin was beginning to become devoid of color. Like he was nothing more than a reflection of the clear blue sky outside. A mirage created by clear water. 

"It's not your time. You have to go back. Your friends are calling you." You tearfully declared, seeing a ray of sunlight specifically beaming at where Sora was. You get off him, watching his clear form basked in gold.

"I… wait!! No I don't want to go back! Please. At least let me leave with memories of you and me.. Please, (Name).." He pleaded.

"I can't. Sora. But I am.. Here… with you." You pointed at his heart.

"You will forget me, but I won't forget you, Sora.." You could feel tears streaming down your face, seeing him struggle to hold on to you. To hold onto afterlife.

"I will see you again, Sora. When your time comes. And when you do see me again, you will remember. Me. Us. All of this.." You bid farewell, and gently kissing him on his forehead, his cheek, and finally, his lips.

All what remained of Sora were droplets of rain.

_ Everything is grey. _

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> Sora had woken up from a seemingly long slumber. He could feel a cool and wet sensation on his face, and realized that he was resting face down on a grimy concrete floor.  
Around him were neon lights. Reminiscent of a city. The boy tried to form coherent thoughts, trying to remember something he felt was really important.
> 
> "Riku.. Kairi.." He mumbled, peering into the skyscrapers above, noticing the unusually large and round moon above them.
> 
> "Is that.. Kingdom Hearts?"


End file.
